In Loving Memory?
by plasticknives
Summary: A year after Emily's 'death', Morgan finds out the truth and wants to end it. Forever. Whether or not he will be able to find and bring back Prentiss is all hidden within this link.
1. Chapter 1

**PART I**

Morgan stormed through the door, making sure it was shut before he spoke (yelled would be a more proper word at this point).

_- JJ SHE'S ALIVE!_

JJ jumped up a bit at the sound of Morgan yelling but her face remained expressionless.

_- JJ, PRENTISS IS ALIVE!_

Morgan yelled again. JJ hesitated for a moment but replied, in a quiet voice.

_- I know…_

JJ looked down and rubbed her eyes. Having just arrived to Quantico after quite a terrifying and long case, JJ really had hoped to get home to Henry as fast as possible. Yet, after what Morgan had said, she realised she wouldn't be going home soon.

_- I know she's alive. I helped her get away-_

_- from us? _

_- No… from all sorts of dangers that she faced. We decided it would be better if she started over, somewhere else._

JJ looked sad, maybe sorry that she hadn't told Morgan. Ashamed, that Morgan had been blaming himself for her death for a year.

_- JJ… I just don't know why you didn't tell us. We're her family- or we're supposed to be. _

Morgan looked truly upset now.

_- I'm sorry, Derek. I couldn't, I'm really sorry. I can't even imagine how much pain and torture you've gone through, thinking she was dead, thinking that you could've saved her. I'm really sorry. _

Morgan had tears in his eyes. JJ walked out from behind her desk and hugged Morgan. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

- _Where is she? _

He whispered.

- _I'm not sure. When she left, she went to France, but she could be anywhere. _

_- Is there any way we can find out? _

JJ shook her head slowly.

- _Does Hotch know?_

_- Yes. Hotch and I were the only ones who knew. _

Although his face was sad, his eyes were full of joy.

- _Should we tell everyone?_

JJ shook her head.

- _It's about keeping Emily safe. As happy as everyone would be, Em might be in danger of Ian Doyle tracking her down again._

_- Well we can't just keep it from them. They're all dying. Each and every one of them. They're all dying of guilt, like I was. They-_

JJ interrupted.

-_ Derek, I know, but if something happens, if Doyle finds out she's alive, we might lose her for real this time. The more people that know, the more danger we put Emily in. _

Morgan nodded.

- _Derek, I have to get home, Henry's waiting for me._

JJ walked towards the door and just as she walked out, Morgan said:

- _I need to see her, JJ. _

JJ saw tears falling down his face again.

- _And if the only way to see her it to ensure she's safe, then there's just one thing to do. _

JJ looked scared about what the answer might be, but asked anyway.

-_ What would that be?_

_- Kill Doyle. _


	2. Chapter 2

-_ Local Mississippi police has requested our help and asked that we be there as soon as possible. The unsub has been striking every other night, so if the pattern remains, he or she should kill again tonight. _

JJ finished explaining their new case to the Hotch, Rossi, and Reid, but Morgan had still not shown up.

_- Wheels up in 30. _

Hotch said, already leaving the room. Reid gave a JJ a confused look, which translated to "what about Morgan?"

_- Sorry I'm late._

Morgan entered the briefing room. He gave a quick glance towards JJ, which JJ understood as "I haven't given up on finding Emily."

_- Hotch, can I talk to you for a minute?_

Morgan called out to the hallway. JJ gulped. She really hoped this wasn't going to be about Prentiss, although hoping was not going to change what she knew was going to happen.

Rossi, Reid, and JJ left the room. They could see Morgan and Hotch through the windows. Morgan said something, and Hotch's eyes widened. He nodded, shook his head, waved his arms, there were all kinds of reactions any profiler would understand, but neither Reid nor Rossi could guess what was going on.

-_ Maybe it's something about the Reaper?_

suggested Reid.

- _No, he would act more…more closed, threatened. It can't be the Reaper._

Rossi wiped the Reaper out of the long list of choices.

- _Strauss, what if it's something about Strauss? Or better yet, Emily?_

Rossi was just guessing wild, but at the mention of Emily's name, Reid left to the bathroom.

- _No. _

_- Pardon?_

_- Er…no, it just… I don't think it's about anything to do with the FBI._

JJ covered up her nervous slip, although she was sure Rossi wasn't convinced.

Morgan walked out from Hotch's room at the same time Reid re-entered. Morgan winked at JJ. Rossi and Reid both turned around to look at her, and she turned an unflattering shade of green.

_- This case will be taken on by Morgan, Dave, and myself. The two of you will stay here with Garcia. _

Hotch nodded to JJ and and Reid.

_- What? You can't just leave us here!_

_- I'm the team leader and I will give the orders!_

JJ's protest backfired at her, and she took a step closer to Hotch. He looked her in the eyes and JJ knew right away what they were going to do. JJ opened her mouth to say something, but stormed away instead. She wanted to tell them to stay safe, or something else encouraging, but she was furious at Hotch for excluding her. _She _was the one told him about Emily in the first place.

Reid was still standing there, at his desk, with the most dumbfounded face he had ever sported. JJ grabbed his arm and took him away.

_- Let's go, Spence, this is stupid. _

_- No, wait, wait one second. _

Reid shook JJ's hand of his arm and walked up to Hotch.

_- How come I can't come?_

_- Reid, man, just let it go. _

_- No, Derek. I won't. I want to know why I can't go. _

_- Man-_

_- You can't go because this is a very serious case, and I don't think you're experienced enough. _

_- What's that supposed to-_

_- It means I think you are an absolute idiot with a gun and you're completely useless. You can't come. _

Reid was going to say something but the hurt from Hotch's words swept over his face. In fact, Hotch's face too was quite sad. Rossi and Morgan walked out, followed by Hotch. Reid stood there, looking at the place Hotch had stood.

_- Spence…_

- _Is it true, JJ?_

Reid said, turning around to face her.

- _Am I an idiot? I mean, I know I'm not an idiot because I've got an IQ of 187 but…_

- _Spence, come on, he's just upset about something. _

_- Actually, JJ, if I'm not doing anything here, I might as well leave. It'd be a waste of time just sitting around here with you. _

He said the last part slowly, and grabbed his bag. JJ stared at him, tilting her head sideways. Reid got into the elevator and left. JJ was upset. But not particularly at Reid. Reid wasn't exactly happy either, so she couldn't blame him for being rude. It was all Hotch's fault. Or Morgan's fault, she thought. But the thought vanished from her head instantly. She couldn't be hating them now, they were risking their lives to bring back their friend. To keep Emily safe, for once. No, after all this was over, after Emily was back with them, then she would be mad at Hotch and Morgan. Now her main job was to support them. And with that thought, she headed off to Garcia.


End file.
